monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cazorb/-MONSTER HUNTER SERIES- The Timeline
Hey guys, Lately I've ben wondering what could be the chronological order of the games in the Monster Hunter series, so I've invented my theory of the order. I'm unfortunately not using a world map of the series. Im using as reference the monsters appearing in game and the terraformation of the areas. As always, This is my theory, Don't blame and come up with other ideas to post them too. The TimelineEdit I used in this timeline the chronological order of 5 Games: MHFU, MHP3rd, MH3, MH3U, and MH4. 1st MH4 At the beginning, a civilization rose in Plains and other places, using the both art of fighting and flying, the warriors of this people hunted monsters. This civilization constructed many towns but was defeated by Giant Beasts, Ukanlos the Avalanche God and Akantor the Fire God and an Elder Dragon known as the White Fatalis. During hundreds of years no one came to fight back this monsters. The art of flying disappeared with the best hunters, the world lost hope to flourish again. 2nd MHFU One day A hero Fighted back the monsters with an enormous great sword, he defeated the Evil and started a new peace era. He fonded the pokke village where he became the Chief. After his death monsters started to appear again in more numbers. Some Monsters species though faded away, extinction for some and disapearing for others. Heroes arose one day to the pokke village wounded, when he recovered, he started fighting back, he defeated the Elder dragons like Chameleos, Lao shan lung, and the last of the Decapodas like shan Gaoren disapeared. Peace came back at once and this period was known as the golden age of civilization. Due to this peace era, the hunters traveled across the land and made their way to the coast. Where villages were built. 3rd MHP3rd Close to the coast, the Yukumo villages started having attacks from an Elder Dragon called the Amatsumagatsushi, As always a new hero arose and defeated the heavenly Beast. He also defeated the last Akantors and Ukanlos from the world. Some monsters species reappeared again when they were gone for hundreds of years like the Brute Tigrex of the deviljho. while others disappeared like the hypnocatrice or the gypceros. The Yukumo village were helping one other village called the Moga village, by sending out Hunters to fight the monsters at its door. At this moment, before the creation of the moga villages, new threats started to appear, and horrible earthquakes changed areas like the swamp or the island by flooding with water. And new monsters came this time from the sea. 4th MH3U Some monsters like the Brachydios or the Plesioth reappeared. The hunters started to learn a new fighting style underwater. The earthquakes were found to be in cause of 3 Elder Dragons, the Dire Miralis, the Hallowed Jhen mohran, and the GoldBeared Ceadeus. This Monsters were defeated again. but it started an extinction of lots of monster species. 5th MH3 After one or two generations trouble came back with Jhen Mhorans, Ceadeuses. but was once again defeated. Some knowledge of the creation of certain weapons disapeared, like the Gunlance or the Dual Swords. This is how ends the Monster Hunter's history for know, can't wait to fnd out more ;), Please make sure to make this a discussion, giving it small changes or adding proof will make it better :) ! MH4---------------------------------->MHFU-------------->MHP3rd------>MH3U-->MH3 |_______________________________________________________________> Time timeline Category:Blog posts